


I took a risk but boy am I bad at math.

by gayduckling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Jealousy, Pining, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayduckling/pseuds/gayduckling
Summary: Cherly decides to throw a party to see Toni again. Somebody gets little too drunk and hits on Toni. Cherly is not impressed.orCherly and Drunk Veronica fight for Toni’s attention.





	1. Little Black Dress

Now that she had the Thistle House to herself she decided the best way to celebrate would be to throw a huge party. After scaring her wicked mother away she had finally gotten her hands on her share of the maple syrup industry and that meant the party she was about to have would be nothing short of epic. She had to establish her dominance and gain back her reputation as the it girl anyways. 

She didn’t want to admit this to herself but ever since Toni saved her from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy she was avoiding her. It’s not like she didn’t like Toni, she very much so did, but after years of verbal abuse from her mother and the neglect of her so called friends she found herself believing she was the loveless and unlovable monster her mother had told her she was. But she was done being a coward, she had her house, her money and with all those, her confidence back. It was time she claimed her beau. 

She walked in to the study lounge with her chin up high.  
“Scooby Gang, Mantle, Bulldogs, Cha Cha, and the rest of my beloved fellow Northside High School’ers, as you all know I’ve reclaimed the Thistle House and gained back my will money, so I’ve decided the best way to celebrate would be by throwing a party inviting everybody. The party starts 8 PM tomorrow and as always there will be copious amounts of drinks and food for you to feast on. Have fun everybody.”

She tried to sneak a glance at Toni as she was heading to the exit but couldn’t find her anywhere. With a disappointed sigh she walked back to her history class leaving the North and the Southsiders to chatter about the party. Normally she would busk in the buzz she had created but she was too busy thinking about what to wear to woo Toni.

.

“What do you mean I’m not coming Archie?! Cheryl has been a mess and this part is really important for her. We have to be there to support her.”

Archie frowned. “I told you Ronnie, your dad specifically asked me to be there tomorrow. I can’t ditch an important business meeting for a high school party.”

Veronica was flaring with anger. “Are you kidding me Archie? Are you really going to bail on me and cheryl for my father? You do remember which one of us you are dating right?”

“I know Ronnie but the bussines mee-“ Archie tried to defend himself before Veronica cut him off.

“God I’m so sick of hearing about these bussines meetings! You are a high schooler Arch, not a bussines man and certainly not a mobster! Whatever, I will go stag and have fun like a normal 18 year old, you go have fun with daddy, ok?”

“Veronica, come on don’t-“ but he was cut off once again.

“I dont wanna hear abouth it Archie. Honestly go do whatever. We will talk later.”

And with that Veronica left Archie standing in his room as she made plans about which little black dress to wear and how wasted she should get.


	2. Dance off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody come grab Veronica man sheesh.

Cheryl plopped down next to Jughead, as she was still oddly intimidated by Toni, so she decided to admire her from afar. The serpents plus Betty were in the middle of a heated conversation.

“We aren not letting Kevin try out for the serpents and that’s final!”

“Come on Fangs! He is the sherif’s son. Imagine how useful that would be.”

“Yeah, useful. I’m not going to let you guys use him.” He backtracked as he realised he was getting too defensive over Kevin. “It would be unethical. Serpents don’t use each other.”

Cheryl had realised what was going on and awed at Fangs trying to protect Kevin. All the serpents, including Toni, stared at her so she explained herself.

“What, can’t I find Fangs protecting Kevin cute?”

“To be fair it is highly uncharacteristic of you, Cheryl.”

“Ugh we get it Jughead, you analyse people. Still can you not act like you know everything about me.”

“Your tone and the that comeback aren’t really helping you Cheryl.” Betty ran to her boyfriend’s defense.

“Come on guys, lay it off. She was just complimenting Fangs, You don’t have to go off on her. We are her guests, remember.” Toni smiled at Cheryl, making her instantly feel better, if only she knew how much her words meant. Just as she opened her mouth to speak Veronica showed up out of nowhere. Where was she the whole time anyway? She was now holding on to a red cup with unknown liquids inside. She took the only empty place, which for her convenience was right next to Toni.

Okay, so she had helped Cherly out of conversion therapy and she saw the way she looked at Toni. But damn it she just couldn’t care anymore. She had taken 7 shots in the span of 45 minutes and despite not being a lightweight half a bottle of vodka plus whatever the fuck was in her cup was taking it’s toll on her. She just missed being with a woman, she could do whatever she wanted back in New York but in this small town she knew her options were limited.

The fact that her boyfriend was actually dating her father was not helping at all. So in her close proximity to Toni she had all the time she wanted to check her out. Toni was too engrossed in a conversation anyway. As she took in all the skin Toni was showing she was unaware of the burning eyes that belonged to a certaing redhead that was getting angrier and angrier. Her cool demeanour was starting to break so she decided to occupy herself with a drink.

She came back to the living room holding a red cup full of some cocktail. What she saw made her furious enough to down the contents of her cup in one long go. Veronica had somehow acquired another cup, blue this time, and was now sitting even closer to her Toni. Her Toni? Toni. She was sitting closer to Toni. So she did the only logical thing possible and returned to sweetpea. 

“Sweetpea, Reggie and the bulldogs were looking for you, they didn’t tell me why.”

Sweetpea thanked Cheryl, got up and left. With Sweetpea gone Cheryl quietly sat next to the now empty spot next to Toni. Veronica immediately understood what was going on but was too busy talking to Toni to say anything about it. Cherly, being Cheryl simply cut off their conversation.

“So TT, how are you liking the part so far?”

“The free booze is pretty great so thabks for that, and Veronica here has been keeping me great company. I cant believe you made her kiss a girl to let her in to the Vixens!”

Cheryl gasped. “That’s because I didn’t! Veronica did that 100% herself. I found the move to be completely overdone anyway”

“I don’t know Cheryl, you looked like you enjoyed it.” Veronica’s shit eating grin was back and in full force.

“Did you get that from me rolling my eyes into oblivion or for literally calling it a cliche?”

Toni stifled a laugh but Veronica was too tipsy to care. However Veronica was the only one who thought she was just tipsy. She had been mixing shots and drinks all night and the fact that she showed up with an empty stomach was not helping.

“Ugh this conversation is boring, let’s dance Toni!”

“Thanks Ronnie but I’m not really a dancer.” Cherly raised her eyebrow upon hearing the nickname.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Don’t be silly Toni, I saw you in practice and you sure know how to make all those curves work.”

Withouth giving Cheryl or Toni a chance to intefere she pulled Toni up and brought her to the small area the bulldogs and some south side chicks were dancing on. Cheryl had no idea what was going on. Why was Veronica doing this? She had helped ger from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, she had seen her and Toni. And even if they weren’t best friends she still saw Veronica as a close friends and she was certain Veronica returned the sentiment. So what the hell was up with her, why was she acting out and where exactly was Archie? 

Then it suddenly hit Cheryl. Archie had to be off playing mafia with her girlfriend’s father again. She decided to confront and comfort Veronica but all rational thought left her body when she saw her and Toni pressed up against eachother, Veronica grinding her body to the rhythm as she held Toni.

Now there were a lot of things you could call Cheryl but she was not a quitter. She knew she fucked up by pushing Toni away but this was unacceptable. She refused to give this beautiful girl who had literally saved her up so easily. She was done pomdering about the vicious words of her mother. She thought if I really am unlovable I want to find that out for myself and started her march towards the two Vixens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it don’t forget to leave a kudos. Internet likes are my favorite form of validation. See you gays next time.


	3. Never have I ever heard such a dumb proposition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni’s drunk, Veronica is wasted, Cheryl’s tipsy. There is some dirty dancing going on. God help these gays.

She was determined to play it cool, so she was not really sure what led her to yank Veronica off of Toni. When both Toni and Veronica stared at her without saying anything she told the best lie she could come up with in the short span of time she had.

“Ronnie don’t you know it’s considered rude to dance with people before you dance with the host? Who is, I remind you, your very close friend.”

“Since when is that considered rude Cheryl?”

Cherly flashed her the least fake looking smile she could muster.   
“My party, my rules Veronica. Now come on.”

Cheryl latched on the Veronica swaying her around ever so slightly to the rhythm.

“What exactly are you doing Veronica? You know I lik- I... You know I have dibs on Toni.”

“Dibs? Are we in fifth grade Cheryl? You cant even say you like her, which obviously means you don’t. So let me have my fun with her. She looks willing.”

Cherly turned to Toni, she was regarding the two girls dancing with an expression she could not read. 

“She is drunk Veronica. And very obviously, so are you. What happened to your boy toy anyway?”

“Mmm, I decided to lose the old ball and chain for tonight. And as we all know Cheryl Bombshell, girls do it better.”

Cheryl sighed. “Okay then Ronnie. Why don’t you go find yourself another girl who can do whatever the fuck you want. How about Cousin Betty over there huh? You sure were intrested in her in the Vixen tryouts.”

“Oh get over it Cheryl. It was a year ago. And I don’t know. I guess I actually missed the whole biker chick aesthetic.”

“Leave her out of this whole relationship crisis you are in, I finally feel something after years Veronica. Why are you doing this?”

Seeing Cheryl so vulnerable actually made Veronica falter and think about what she was doing. A sober Veronica would have stopped immediately, but then again a sober Veronica would have never started this as well. As she saw Toni standing in the corner looking at the two girls with evident lust something in her snapped. 

“I don’t need a reason Bombshell. I simply, do.”

She needed a drink. Using the words of Cheryl against her was too much like her New York self and she wasn’t liking it. She pushed Cheryl away and walked to make do bar. 

Cheryl saw this as a great opportunity to finally approach Toni. She turned around to ask her to dance but she was already next to her. Guess she was just waiting for a chance to swoop in. Cheryl’s heart fluttered.

“You look amazing Cheryl. Beautiful.”

Cheryl knew it was the drinks talking but still couldn’t help but blush. “You don’t look so bad your self TT.” And then she muttered out a weak “I missed you.”

Toni’s face lit up like a lamp. “I missed you too Cherry. Why didn’t you talk to me after the... You know.”

“I don’t know. I was scared. I threw this whole stupid party as an excuse to speak with you anyway.” Whoa. That was too much information. Guess she had done some drinking herself without noticing. She carried on hoping Toni wouldn’t dwell on what she just said.

“But Veronica has been all over you tonight. Can’t believe this is the first time I can actually properly talk to you in hours.”

“Yeah what exactly is up with her?”

“You didn’t look like you were complaining Toni.”

Toni grinned. “Is someone a little jealous or is just my imagination.”

“I don’t know Toni maybe it’s all the stuff you been downing since you got here?” She playfully asked. 

“What are you talking about. I’m completely sober.” 

“Yeah the slur in that sentence and the glassiness of your eyes aren’t really helping you.”

“Yeah well, watching you and Veronica get it on didn’t really help my eyes glassiness level either.” Ok Toni. Great going. Tell the girl you like seeing her with another girl turns you on. Why would that creep out. You idiot.

Cheryl blushed. “I was just following your lead Toni. You seemed to be enjoying yourself doing just the same.”

“Yeah? Well... It certainly got your attention.” She could hear Sweetpea snickering in her mind. 

Cheryl blushed even redder. “Okay, enough talk about Veronica, hm? Let’s go to the couch and continue our conversation there?”

Just in that moment Veronica decided to come back with yet another drink in her hand.   
“Boo couch talk is boring. Let’s go play a game! A fun drinky game!”

Cheryl interfered pretty quickly. “No no. No drunk party games involving the two of you. Let’s get you to bed Ronnie? You seem to be tired.”

“If you want me in your bed at least buy me a drink first. Come on Toto, let’s play a game.”

Toni quirked an eyebrow to the new nickname and slightly nodded her head no.  
“I’m not sure that’s a great idea Veronica. Cheryl just said...” Great. Now she could hear Sweetpea making whip noises inside her brain.

Veronica cut her off and grabbed her hand. She started dragging her to the living room yelling, “Never have I ever time everybody!”

Cheryl was hoping they could have a fun night without having to play dumb party games. It was obvious Veronica had something in her mind and it almost made her laugh when she realised her master plan involved a drinking game. Whatever, Cheryl was never one to back down from a challenge so she followed Veronica and Toni, determined to take the vacant space Toni would be having next to her. Two could play that game Veronica Lodge... Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up party people. Tell me what you think about this chapter and if you want more. I wanna do some one shots too so leave me prompts if you are in to that thing. Ciao bellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. It was kinda like an opening scene. Except more soon lovelies.


End file.
